Renekton
}} Abilities Renekton generates 5 Fury with each basic attack, and loses 4 Fury per second if he hasn't dealt or received damage in the last 12 seconds. At 50 or more Fury, his next basic ability consumes 50 Fury to enhance its effects, though generating no Fury in the process.}} |description2 = Renekton gains 50% more Fury from all sources while .}} |targeting='Reign of Anger' is a passive ability that grants Renekton 50% bonus Fury generation whenever he is below half health. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * The bonus Fury generation also affects Fury gained from relics on Dominion and the Howling Abyss. |video=Renekton IVideo }} Renekton deals physical damage to all nearby enemies, gaining Fury for each enemy non-champion hit and 10 Fury for each enemy champion hit. |description2 = Renekton heals himself for every enemy hit up to a cap, healing for triple the amount against enemy champions. |description3= :}} Cull the Meek deals 50% additional damage, tripling the healing and healing cap. |leveling = * | }} |leveling2=* | }} * | }} * | }} |range = |cooldown = 8 |targeting='Cull the Meek' is a point-blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Cull the Meek has no cast time and will not interrupt Renekton's previous orders. * Cull the Meek's range increases by a small amount whenever Renekton's hitbox size increases, such as when under the effects of abilities like or . * Healing boosts and reductions are applied after the healing cap. |video=Renekton QVideo }} Renekton's next basic attack gains 50 bonus range and strikes his target twice, them for seconds and them modified physical damage. Each hit applies on-hit effects and grants Fury. Hitting an enemy champion grants 10 bonus Fury. |description2 = :}} Ruthless Predator strikes Renekton's target 3 times, dealing 50% additional damage and increasing the duration to seconds. |description3 = Ruthless Predator resets Renekton's autoattack timer. |leveling = * | }} |cooldown = |range=175 |targeting = Ruthless Predator is an autoattack modifier ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Ruthless Predator will apply life steal. ** Critical strikes will only apply to the first attack. ** Ruthless Predator's bonus damage will not affect structures. ** Ruthless Predator's entire damage will go through and . ** Ruthless Predator will not damage a target if the attack is , or Renekton is blinded, but the stun will still apply. |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Ruthless Predator has a second cast time upon use during which Renekton cannot move or cast spells. He can, however, cast summoner spells and item actives. If the item active is one with an animation (such as Crescent), it will cancel the cast time animation of Ruthless Predator. |video=Renekton WVideo }} Renekton dashes in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies he passes through. If he hits an enemy, he gains the ability to use for 4 seconds. |leveling = |range = 450 |cooldown = }} Renekton dashes in the target direction, dealing Slice's physical damage to all enemies he passes through and generating Fury per non-champion hit and 10 Fury per champion hit. |description2 = :}} Dice deals 50% additional damage to all enemies Renekton passes through and reduces for 4 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} of target's armor}} |range = 450 }} | Spell shields will not prevent Renekton from being able to use Dice if Slice is blocked. |additional= |video=Renekton EVideo }} }} Renekton empowers himself for 15 seconds, gaining , increased size and 50 bonus range on his basic attacks and . |description2 = While in this state, he deals magic damage each second to all nearby enemies and generates 5 Fury per second. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown = 120 |range = 175 |targeting='Dominus' is a self-buff point-blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional= * Dominus's cooldown takes effect at the start of its cast time, not its end. If Renekton is killed during the cast animation, the cooldown is not refunded. * Dominus's health bonus is a direct increase to Renekton's maximum health; it is not a heal and is thus unaffected by Grievous Wounds and similar effects. * When the effects of Dominus end, Renekton retains any bonus health not over his normal maximum. |video=Renekton RVideo }} Map-Specific Differences ;Twisted Treeline * ** Bonus health is instead of . ** Damage per second is instead of . References cs:Renekton de:Renekton es:Renekton fr:Renekton pl:Renekton pt-br:Renekton ru:Renekton zh:雷克顿 Category:Map specific balancing Category:2011 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Cooldown champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Tank champion Category:Melee champion Category:Stun champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Fury champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion